


Jamaharon ... wird überbewertet

by Emony (artphilia)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/Emony
Summary: Ein längst überfälliger Landurlaub steht an. Das Ziel; Risa, der perfekte Urlaubsplanet. Jedoch sind keineswegs alle Urlauber so begeistert von der Aussicht auf Jamaharon wie andere.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist mein Beitrag zum Stichwort-Wichteln auf TrekNation. Ich habe das wundervolle Wort **Meer** bekommen und sah sofort ein paar meiner Lieblingscharaktere am Strand von Risa lümmeln. ;)
> 
> Im Übrigen wird diese Geschichte hier mal wieder etwas unzüchtiger als meine letzten. Ihr dürft euch also gewarnt fühlen.^^
> 
> Mein Dank, für die wundervolle Beta, geht an erneut an Amber. *mwah*

Leonard McCoy atmete tief die echte, frische Luft ein, die der paradiesische Planet Risa ihm bot. Nach Monaten im Weltall hatte er sich diesen Urlaub wahrhaft von Herzen herbeigesehnt. Vogelartige Wesen flogen in Schwärmen hoch über ihre Köpfe hinweg, der Duft exotischer Blumen wurde von der sanftesten Windbrise zu ihnen herübergetragen, während sein Gesicht von Sonnenstrahlen gewärmt wurde. Es tat wahrlich gut, endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu spüren.

„Na, was sagst du, Bones? Hab ich uns nicht das perfekte Fleckchen auf diesem Planeten herausgesucht?“, fragte Jim, der neben seinem Freund in der Eingangshalle des Hotel-Ressorts stand und seine Reisetasche auf dem Boden abstellte, ehe er den Arm um ihn legte.

Leonard McCoy entwand sich dem Körperkontakt auf geschickte Weise und trat an die Rezeption vor, während er sich nickend zu Jim umdrehte. „Ja, in der Tat. Ich hatte ja schon ein Desaster befürchtet, als du versprochen hast, unsere Urlaubsplanung in die Hand zu nehmen.“

Jim gab sich geschockt. „Was? Wieso denn? Glaubst du, dass ich nicht in der Lage bin uns ein Hotel zu suchen und noch dazu ein paar Urlaubsaktivitäten zu buchen?“ War das zu fassen? Nun gut, um ehrlich zu sein hatte er nicht alles allein gemacht. Als Captain eines Raumschiffes konnte er schließlich nicht den halben Tag damit zubringen, auf einem riesigen Urlaubsplaneten wie Risa nach dem perfekten Fleckchen Land zu suchen. Dafür hatte er schließlich Leute, die unter ihm dienten. Und wenn diese Leute auch noch Freunde waren, die ihn kannten, was konnte da schon schiefgehen?

Eine atemberaubend schöne Frau, die ein goldfarbenes, rundes Mahl auf der Mitte ihrer Stirn trug, ansonsten aber wie eine Terranerin aussah, kam an die Rezeption und begrüßte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Guten Tag, die Herren. Herzlich willkommen auf Risa.“

„Vielen Dank“, erwiderten beide den Gruß nahezu unisono. Da Jim für die Urlaubsplanung verantwortlich war, hatte er das Apartment auf seinen Namen gebucht – oder besser gesagt buchen lassen. „James T. Kirk und Leonard H. McCoy. Es müsste eine Reservierung vorliegen.“

Die Frau nickte, was eher einer Verbeugung gleichkam, ehe sie ihren Computer konsultierte, der hinter dem Tresen außer Sicht der Gäste war. „Ja, hier habe ich Sie.“ Sie zückte daraufhin ein Padd, nicht größer als fünf auf fünf Zentimeter, und legte es auf die Theke vor Jim und Leonard. „Bitte geben Sie beide hier jeweils Ihre Daumenabdrücke ab. Damit gelangen Sie dann in Ihre Unterkunft.“

Gesagt, getan. Beide hinterließen die Abdrücke und ließen sich dann von einer Angestellten zu ihrem Apartment führen. Dort konnte Jim gleich das Türschloss testen, das prompt auf seinen Fingerabdruck reagierte. Die Tür glitt zischend auseinander und verschwand rechts und links von ihnen in der Wandverkleidung.

„Woah!“ Jim fiel praktisch die Kinnlade herunter, als er das geräumige Apartment betrat.

Merana, ihre freundliche Begleiterin, führte sie durch die Räume. Der Wohnraum war groß und hell durch die Panoramafenster, überall standen sesselartige Polstermöbel in verschiedenen Größen und Formen. Hier und da stand ein kleiner Tisch, jeweils dezent dekoriert. Bis auf einen Tisch, der etwas näher in Richtung Fensterfront stand. Auf diesem stand eine seltsam anmutende Statue. Jim nahm sie für einen Moment in Augenschein, bevor er der Führung weiter folgte. Die Statue konnte er sich später noch genauer ansehen. In der Nähe einer Art Küchenzeile, die technisch auf hohem Niveau zu sein schien, stand auch ein runder Glastisch nebst Stühlen. Merana führte sie rasch weiter in die hinteren Zimmer. Dort fanden sie das erste Schlafzimmer, in dessen Mitte ein obszön großes Bett stand. Jim warf sofort besitzergreifend seine Tasche darauf, damit Leonard nicht auf die Idee kam, sich dieses Bett zu schnappen. An das Schlafzimmer grenzte ein obsidianfarben gekacheltes Badezimmer. Einzig das Waschbecken, das WC und die große Badewanne, die fast schon an einen kleinen Whirlpool erinnerte, waren strahlend weiß. Zwei Farne und diverse Lichtdioden, die wie ein Rahmen um die Zimmerdecke verliefen, gaben dem Raum ein wenig Leben. Leonard war nicht so sehr der Typ fürs Baden, daher nahm er die geräumige Dusche ein wenig genauer in Augenschein und schenkte Jim dann ein zufriedenes Nicken. Merana war indessen weitergegangen und führte ihre Gäste hinaus auf die Terrasse, wo ebenfalls bequeme Polstermöbel standen und von wo aus man vor allem einen umwerfenden Blick auf die angrenzende Lagune hatte. Das Meer hatte den schönsten Türkiston, den Jim je gesehen hatte. Er konnte es kaum erwarten schwimmen zu gehen.

Leonard trat ans Geländer und atmete einmal mehr die frische Luft ein. Zu der Süße der exotischen Blumen Risas mischte sich nun auch salzige Meeresluft hinzu. Das, dachte er, war das Paradies! Der Blick aufs Meer allein war es schon wert gewesen hierher zu kommen.

„Ich hoffe, die Unterkunft entspricht Ihren Vorstellungen?“, wandte sich Merana lächelnd an ihre Gäste. „Bestellungen können Sie zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit über das Interkom aufgeben.“

Jim wollte schon eifrig nicken, als Leonard dicht an ihn herantrat. „Miss“, sprach Leonard die Risanerin an, „offenbar haben Sie versäumt, uns das zweite Schlafzimmer zu zeigen.“

Merana wirkte etwas verwirrt und legte den Kopf schief.

„Ich habe ein Doppelzimmer gebucht“, erklärte Jim, dem plötzlich aufging, was Leonards Problem war. „Sie wissen schon, ein Zweibett-Apartment. Eine Unterkunft, zwei Betten …“

Merana lächelte etwas nervös und zückte ein Padd, welches sie die ganze Zeit über vollkommen unscheinbar bei sich getragen hatte. Sie fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über das Display und scrollte durch die Buchungsübersicht. Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf und hielt den beiden Männern das Display unter die Nase. „Hier steht es; ein Zimmer mit Doppelbett, all inclusive und ausdrücklich mit Blick aufs Meer.“

„Jim …“, grollte es hinter diesem.

Oh, diesen Tonfall kannte er nur zu gut und er verhieß nichts Gutes. Leonard hatte alle Mühe sich zusammenzureißen und die Hotelleitung nicht der vollkommenen Inkompetenz zu beschuldigen.

„Das muss ein Missverständnis sein, Bones. Entspann dich. Ich regle das schon.“ Ein nervöses Lächeln huschte über Jims Züge. Er wagte es für den Moment nicht, seinem Freund in die Augen zu sehen. Sein Blick blieb stur auf dem Display, ehe er der Risanerin wieder ins Gesicht blickte.

„Das will ich, verdammt nochmal, hoffen“, knurrte Leonard in seinem Rücken.

Jim brach der Schweiß aus. Verdammt, was hatte Gaila nur getan? Hatte es womöglich Probleme in der Übersetzung gegeben? Uhura hatte doch aber die Sprachdateien der Risaner geladen. „Ich bringe sie um“, raunte Jim in seinen gut gepflegten Kinnbart.

Hinter ihm knirschte Leonard gefährlich mit den Zähnen. „Was murmelst du da vor dich hin?“

Jim wandte sich ertappt zu ihm herum. „Nichts“, schwindelte er.

„James T. Kirk …“

Jim schluckte hart und schenkte seinem besten Freund ein entschuldigendes Lächeln über die linke Schulter. „Ich mach das, Bones. Ganz locker bleiben. Ich hab das im Griff.“ Mit diesen Worten gelang es noch nicht mal, sich selbst zu überzeugen. Aber irgendwie musste er versuchen das zu klären. Schließlich waren sie für ein verlängertes Wochenende hier. Er leckte sich nervös über die Lippen. „Miss Merana“, wandte er sich an die attraktive Risanerin und setzte dabei sein charmantestes Lächeln auf, „sicher liegt lediglich ein Missverständnis vor. Wäre es möglich, dass Sie uns ein anderes Apartment geben? Eines mit zwei Einzelbetten, anstelle des Doppelbettes.“

„Ich fürchte, wir sind bereits auf Wochen ausgebucht“, erwiderte diese und zuckte bedauernd die Schultern. Sie zeigte sogar flüchtig die Buchungsübersicht, ehe sie das Padd wieder deaktivierte. „Es tut mir ausgesprochen leid.“

 _Wochen!_ Jim wurde ganz schwindelig. Leonard rückte ihm einmal weiter auf die Pelle. Jim wurde furchtbar heiß und er wusste verdammt gut, dass das nichts mit dem Klima zu tun hatte, das auf diesem Planeten nämlich kontrolliert wurde und absolut perfekt war.

„Kein Problem“, wiederholte Jim, auch wenn es nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. „Dann nimmst du das Bett, Bones und ich … äh … schiebe die Polstermöbel zusammen und …“

„Wir bedauern dieses Missverständnis wirklich sehr“, unterbrach Merana Jims Geplapper. Diese beiden waren schließlich nicht die einzigen Gäste, die sie an diesem Tag im Hotel zu begrüßen und herumzuführen hatte. „Alles was unser ist, ist euer.“ Sie breitete die Arme aus, um ihre Worte symbolisch zu untermalen. Dann zog die zwei Halsumhänge aus dünnem schwarzen Leder hervor, an denen je eine kleine geschnitzte Figur baumelte, die der Statue auf dem Glastisch glich. „Mögen Sie Entspannung und Jamaharon finden.“

„Jama … was?“ Leonard betrachtete die Holzfigur, ehe er die Risanerin fixierte.

„Die Horga’hn sind ein Symbol der Fruchtbarkeit hier auf Risa“, erklärte sie den beiden Menschen. „Wenn Sie Jamaharon wünschen, zeigen Sie einfach die Horga’hns und es wird Ihnen an nichts mangeln.“

Jims grinste übers ganze Gesicht. „Entzückend!“ Der Planet gefiel ihm immer besser, auch wenn mit der Buchung zweifellos etwas schiefgelaufen war. Allerdings war er sich nicht sicher, ob der Fehler tatsächlich bei den Risanern lag, oder ob eine gewisse Orionerin sich nicht einen Scherz mit ihm und Bones erlaubt hatte. Wenn er Gaila in die Finger bekam, dann …

„Hab ich Sie richtig verstanden, Miss“, unterbrach Leonard seinen Gedankengang.

Er wollte fortfahren, doch Jim legte ihm die Hand auf die Brust. „Ja, hast du. Das wird der beste Urlaub, den wir je hatten, Bones.“

Irgendwie hatte Leonard da seine Zweifel. Nicht jeder wollte sich quer durch sämtliche Spezies der verdammten Galaxis vögeln. Unfassbar, dass man nur diese seltsame kleine Holzfigur zeigen musste, um Interesse an Sex zum Ausdruck zu bringen. War dieser Planet ein riesiges Bordell oder was? War Risa moralisch derart verwerflich? Das war ganz sicher der letzte Urlaub, den Jim für sie hatte planen dürfen! Hinter Leonards Schläfe machte sich ein dumpfes Pochen bemerkbar.

„Danke für alles, Merana“, sagte Jim schließlich und schenkte ihr einmal mehr sein strahlendes Lächeln.

Sobald sie allein in dem Apartment waren ließ sich Leonard auf einem der Polster im Wohnbereich fallen und versank tief darin. „Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, Jim? Dieses Jama-dingsbums muss dir ja tierisch gefallen …“

„Davon wusste ich nichts – ehrlich!“ Aber Gaila ganz bestimmt, da ging Jim jede Wette ein. „Du, ich muss schnell was erledigen. Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns in einer halben Stunde unten an der Bucht treffen und uns erstmal etwas erfrischen?“ Er musste unbedingt Gaila finden und zur Rede stellen.

„Von mir aus“, raunte Leonard. Er hatte alle Mühe, sich aus dem Polster zu hieven, welches nur allzu leicht unter ihm nachgab. Für alte Menschen waren diese Dinger sicher ein Albtraum, aus dem sie nie wieder herauskamen. Sobald Jim das Apartment verlassen hatte, zog Leonard die Halskette aus und warf sie auf das Sitzpolster. Jamaharon, so ein Blödsinn!

* * *

Jim hatte sich seine Standpauke bereits zurechtgelegt als er Gaila endlich am Strand fand. Er konnte nur ihre Kehrseite sehen, da sie sich ganz offensichtlich schon mit zwei Risanern angefreundet hatte, mit denen sie eine kleine Softfrisbee hin und her warf und dabei kichernd über den Sand hüpfte. Bei dem Anblick ihrer perfekten Rundungen und der Tatsache, dass sie einen viel zu knappen Bikini trug, der nicht viel Fantasie erforderte, um sich den Rest ihrer Rundungen auszumalen, vergaß Jim kurzzeitig seine Worte. Er blieb ein paar Meter entfernt stehen und sah ihr bei dem Spiel zu. Sie war darin wirklich gut, auch wenn sie pausenlos von einer Seite zur anderen springen musste. Zweifellos hielt sie sich an Bord der Enterprise durch entsprechendes Ausdauertraining fit.

Nach einer Minute, oder vielleicht auch mehr, wandte sie sich zu ihm um. „Hey, Jim! Magst du mitspielen?“ Gaila trug ebenfalls eine Kette, wie Bones und er sie nur wenige Minuten zuvor geschenkt bekommen hatten.

„Später vielleicht. Gaila …“

Sie grinste breit. „Sei mir nicht böse, Jim.“

„Was zur Hölle hast du dir dabei gedacht? Ein Doppelbett? Ernsthaft?“ Er hob verzweifelt die Arme an. „Weißt du, wie sauer Bones ist? Ich dachte, dass er den Urlaub abbricht und lieber wieder an Bord der Enterprise zurückkehrt.“

„Ihr beiden eiert schon viel zu lange umeinander herum. Dieser Planet ist geradezu perfekt dafür, um endlich mal zur Sache zu kommen“, entgegnete sie.

„Gaila, du hast einen falschen Eindruck von mir und Bones. Wir sind Freunde.“

„Freunde, die sich nachts in Gedanken an den jeweils anderen in der Einsamkeit ihrer Quartiere einen runterholen, anstatt es sich gegenseitig zu besorgen.“ Die Orionerin schritt nahe an Jim heran. „Ich nehme eure Pheromone ganz deutlich wahr und die sind extrem, wenn ihr beieinander seid. Einzeln seid ihr jeweils erträglich. Na ja, du manchmal nicht, aber er schon. Er reagiert wirklich nur auf dich und du Blödmann merkst es nicht.“

Jim stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Das redest du dir doch ein.“

Gailas Augenbrauen wanderten ihrem roten Haarschopf entgegen. „Ach, meinst du? Ich wette, dass ich recht habe und dass McCoy es dir so richtig besorgen will, Jim. Du kannst dich weiter dumm stellen, oder du wachst endlich mal auf und gehst den nächsten Schritt. Du bist doch der Sexmagnet. Wie kannst du so naiv sein zu glauben, dass dein sogenannter Freund nicht auch von dir angezogen wird? Vergiss nicht, dass ich weiß wie du riechst, wenn du geil bist.“

 _Das ist lächerlich!_ , schoss es Jim durch den Kopf.

„Du hast hier viele Möglichkeiten es herauszufinden. Wenn ich recht habe, Jim, wirst du mir ein Einzelquartier auf der Enterprise besorgen. Ich hab die Nase von dieser Caitianerin voll, mit der ich seit zwei Jahren zusammenwohnen muss, und die sich, anstatt zu duschen, täglich das Fell von oben bis unten leckt! Das ist ekelhaft!“

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Konnte Gaila wirklich so knallhart sein? „Du hast das gemacht, um mir etwas zu beweisen? Damit du ein Einzelquartier bekommst? Du verarschst mich doch.“

„Mitnichten, mein Lieber“, schüttelte sie ihren roten Schopf. „Und jetzt entschuldige mich, aber da warten zwei reizende Männer auf mich, die mich verwöhnen wollen.“ Und damit wandte sie Jim den Rücken zu, als wäre er einfach nur ein Freund und nicht etwa auch ihr Captain.

Das hatte Jim also davon, dass er Freunde kommandierte, die schon mit ihm an der Akademie gewesen waren. In Gailas Fall ging es sogar so weit, dass sie ein paar Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten. Freunde mit gewissen Vorzügen eben …

* * *

Die Worte der Orionerin hallten noch lange in Jims Verstand nach. Es war unmöglich, dass Bones … nein. Bones war ein Hetero. Er war schließlich mit einer Frau verheiratet gewesen. Er war sogar Vater. Bones war nicht wie er …

Im Apartment angekommen stellte Jim fest, dass sein Freund nicht mehr anwesend war. Er nahm daher an, Bones sei bereits zum Strand hinuntergegangen, wie sie es verabredet hatten. Also zog er sich zügig um, schnappte sich seine Sonnenbrille und die Sonnencreme und eilte zur Bucht.

Allerdings war von Bones keine Spur zu sehen. Seufzend machte Jim es sich daher auf einer der Strandliegen bequem, ließ sich einen einheimischen Cocktail bringen und genoss den Blick aufs offene Meer. Während seiner Akademiezeit hatte er den Ozean schätzen gelernt. Als Kind war er eher wasserscheu gewesen, was unter anderem daran lag, dass er kein übermäßig guter Schwimmer war.

Hier und da sah er Schwimmer im Wasser, manche Gäste betrieben sogar Surfen, andere wiederum liefen Wasserski. Hätte Jim nicht so fürchterliche Angst vor der Tiefe des Ozeans, würde er sicher auch Spaß daran haben. Er war jedoch eher für Freeclimbing und Bungeejumping zu begeistern. Es genügte ihm, in Küstennähe im Wasser zu schwimmen, wenn er denn überhaupt ins Wasser ging.

Einer der Surfer ritt eine Welle, bis er ziemlich nah am Strand war und diese sich dort brach. Der Mann ließ sich auf dem Brett treiben, bis er schließlich Boden unter den Füßen hatte und gehen konnte. Das Surfbrett klemmte er sich schlicht unter den rechten Arm. Als der Mann in seinem schwarzen Surfanzug näherkam, erkannte Jim letztlich seinen Freund. Dass Bones surfen konnte, war neu! Entsprechend überrascht richtete Jim sich auch in seiner Liege auf und schüttelte ungläubig lächelnd den Kopf. Dieser Teufelskerl war auch nach Jahren noch für eine Überraschung gut!

Leonard kam direkt zu ihm herüber, steckte das Surfbrett in den Sand neben sich, und öffnete den Verschluss des Surfanzugs an der Rückseite und streifte sich das Material bis auf die Hüften herab. Jim verschlug es bei dem Anblick beinahe die Sprache, was selten genug vorkam. Bones schüttelte sich das Wasser aus den Haaren, das daraufhin über seine Schultern perlte und in geschmeidigen Rinnsalen über seinen nackten Oberkörper floss.

„Dachte schon, du hast dieses dämliche Geschenk von dieser Risanerin gleich ausprobiert und würdest erst morgen wieder auftauchen.“

Bones‘ Worte rissen Jim aus seiner Hypnose. Nervös leckte er sich über die plötzlich trockenen Lippen. „Was, ich? Nein“, winkte er viel zu eilig ab.

„Hast du dich eingecremt? Nicht, dass du wieder einen Sonnenbrand bekommst, wie in diesem Sommer, den wir bei mir daheim verbracht haben.“ Leonard fuhr sich durch das nasse Haar. „Das Wasser ist herrlich. Du solltest es auch mal versuchen.“

Ein kleiner Wassertropfen löste sich von Bones‘ Ohrläppchen, um stumm auf seiner Schulter zu landen und von dort über das Schulterdach abwärts über den Bizeps zu fließen. Jim wollte seinen Freund nicht anstarren. Er wollte sich normal mit ihm unterhalten, wie sonst auch. Aber dieser aberwitzige Wassertropfen lenkte ihn dermaßen ab, dass er kaum etwas von dem verstanden hatte, was Bones zu ihm sagte. Kurz bevor der Tropfen Bones‘ Unterarm erreichen konnte, wurde er jedoch immer dünner, um schließlich auf seiner Haut zu vertrocknen.

Das Fingerschnippen vor seinem Blickfeld riss Jim in die Gegenwart zurück. Er blinzelte und zwang sich dazu, Bones ins Gesicht zu sehen. „‘tschuldige, was hast du gesagt?“ Er musste gegen die beiden grellen Sonnen aufsehen, die quasi direkt hinter seinem Freund am Himmel standen, und ihn dermaßen blendeten, dass er kaum hinsehen konnte. Auch nicht, nachdem er sich die Augen mit einer Hand abschirmte. In der anderen hielt er nach wie vor sein Cocktailglas.

Leonard ging vor ihm in die Hocke. „Besser?“ Jim nickte schweigend und befeuchtete einmal mehr seine trockenen Lippen. „Was trinkst du da eigentlich?“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, lehnte er sich so weit vor, dass er den kurzen Strohhalm in den Mund nehmen und einen Schluck von der weißen Flüssigkeit trinken konnte. „Herrgott, das ist ja pappsüß!“

„Das ist ein risanischer Orgasmus“, erklärte Jim beinahe krächzend. Wieso war seine Stimme plötzlich so brüchig? Als er sich den Drink bestellt hatte, fand er den Namen einfach nur lustig und nicht halb so verfänglich, wie er plötzlich klang. Jim fühlte sich wie ein Teenager im Stimmbruch, der mit einem erotischen Video erwischt worden war.

Leonard hob daraufhin nur eine Augenbraue. „Wenn das ein risanischer Orgasmus ist, verzichte ich und das noch nicht mal dankend. Grauenhaft! Hoffentlich haben die hier auch was für Erwachsene und nicht nur dieses cremige Gesöff.“

Jim betrachtete den Inhalt des Glases und beschloss kurzerhand, schnell auszutrinken. Leonard holte sich derweil eine Liege heran, die er in angemessenem Abstand neben Jims platzierte. „Und, bist du jetzt eingecremt oder nicht?“

„Ein bisschen“, erwiderte Jim kleinlaut. Was zum Teufel war in dem Cocktail drin? Ihm wurde mit einem Mal ganz schwindelig.

„Wo ist die Sonnencreme?“

Bones‘ Stimme wirkte so weit weg. Beinahe benommen fischte Jim unter seiner Liege nach der Flasche und reichte sie seinem Freund.

„Dreh dich mal um. Deine Schultern werden schon rot.“

Jim gehorchte, ohne darüber nachzudenken oder sich dessen gar richtig bewusst zu sein. Als sich Bones‘ warme Hände kurz darauf auf seine Schultern legten und diese behutsam eincremten, war er versucht sich in die Berührung sinken zu lassen. Es fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an, diese Hände auf der eigenen Haut zu spüren. Wenn Bones ihn anfasste, dann immer nur bei medizinischen Untersuchungen. Diese waren nicht unbedingt grob, aber zärtlich gewiss auch nicht. Daher genoss Jim den Moment in vollen Zügen und schloss entspannt die Augen. Der Schwindel nahm gehörig zu. Alles um ihn herum begann sich zu drehen.

„Wie viele von diesen Orgasmen hast du schon gehabt?“, erklang auch prompt Bones‘ Stimme hinter ihm.

„Nur diesen einen, aber … der hat es in sich.“

„Weißt du nicht, dass sich Alkohol und Sonne nicht besonders gut vertragen? Vielleicht sollten wir in den Schatten gehen.“

Jim schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Er wollte nicht in den Schatten. Er mochte die Sonnen, alle beide. Immerhin lag Risa in einem binären System.

„Dann komm mit ins Wasser. Etwas Abkühlung schadet auch nicht“, schlug Leonard vor.

Noch ehe Jim widersprechen konnte, umrundete Bones seine Liege, griff nach seinen Händen und zog ihn auf die Beine. „Los geht’s, ab ins Wasser.“

Jim wollte nicht ins Meer. Er mochte es aus der Ferne. Er sah es sich wahnsinnig gerne an. Liebte das Rauschen der Wellen, wenn sie sich am Strand brachen. Aber er mochte es nicht im Meer zu schwimmen. Bones wusste das. „Lieber nicht …“

„Ich pass auf dich auf. Das weißt du doch“, versprach Bones. „Du hast mir die Angst vorm Fliegen genommen. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich dir die Angst vorm Ozean nicht nehmen könnte.“

„Wenn uns jemand sieht?“ Der Strand um ihn herum drehte sich. Was war nur in diesem Cocktail gewesen? Jim vertrug eine ganze Menge. So fühlte er sich sonst nach fünf oder sechs Gläsern Whiskey. Risaner machten offenbar keine halben Sachen.

„Die sind alle mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Gaila hat vorhin zwei dieser Horga’hns mit sich geführt und gleich zwei Kerle abgeschleppt. Offenbar kann man hier auch Gruppenspiele betreiben.“

„Treiben …“, wiederholte Jim.

„Wehe, du trinkst noch einen von diesen Dingern. Irgendwas da drin verträgst du offenbar nicht. Deine Atmung ist okay, oder?“

Ganz langsam schüttelte Jim den Kopf, während er Bones Richtung Wasser folgte. „Bin mir nicht sicher. Dein Anblick hat mir schon ein bisschen den Atem geraubt.“ Oh Gott, dachte er verzweifelt, hatte er das gedacht oder gesagt? Scheiße! Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Man, bist du zu. Bei all dem Zucker konnte ich den Alk nicht mal rausschmecken. Und du kippst dir das verdammte Ding in einem Zug rein. Du bist echt nicht mehr zu retten, Jim.“

Jim blieb stehen. Leonard ging noch einige Schritte weiter, ehe er bemerkte, dass Jim ihm nicht mehr folgte. Er drehte sich um, schnappte Jim am Handgelenk und zog in mit sanfter Bestimmtheit gen Wasser.

Das kühle Nass umspielte Jims Fußknöchel bereits, aber Bones wollte weiter ins Wasser. Er führte Jim so weit hinein, bis sie beide schließlich bis zu den Hüften im Meer standen.

„Wird es besser?“, erkundigte sich Leonard und musterte ihn mit den Augen eines Arztes. „Am besten du kühlst auch den Kopf. Leg dich ins Wasser, lass dich etwas treiben.“

Das wollte Jim nun wirklich nicht. Der Wellengang war immerhin stark genug, dass er Mühe hatte am selben Fleck stehen zu bleiben.

„Vertraust du mir?“, fragte Leonard, der nicht nachgab. „Leg dich ins Wasser, ich halte dich.“

„Ich kann nicht, Bones. Wirklich, ich …“ Sein Herz begann zu rasen. Er konnte sich die Angst nicht mal erklären. Es gab kein Ereignis in der Vergangenheit, welches seine irrationale Furcht vor der Tiefe des Ozeans hätte erklären können.

„Vertrau mir, bitte“, wiederholte Bones und klang dabei so einfühlsam, wie Jim es selten von ihm vernommen hatte. „Ich halte dich. Vertrau mir …“ Nach ein paar gedehnten Augenblicken, in denen sie einander fest ansahen, gab Jim schließlich nach und ließ sich sachte nach hinten gleiten. Bones‘ Hände griffen sofort unter seine Schulterblätter und stützten ihn. Er ließ den Kopf entspannt ins Wasser sinken, bis nur noch sein Gesicht auf der Wasseroberfläche war.

„Gut so, schließ die Augen und entspann dich vollkommen. Du bist total verkrampft. Lass dich treiben. Das Meer trägt dich.“

„Lass mich nicht los.“

„Niemals“, versprach Bones. „Ich hab dich.“

§§§

Später am Abend saßen alle um einen großen runden Holztisch im Hotelrestaurant beisammen. Stühle schien es auf Risa kaum zu geben, stattdessen saß man hier auf bequemen Sitzpolstern. Zu essen gab es ein viergängiges Menü aus heimischen Gerichten.

Gaila und Scotty hatten ihre Freude daran, ausgiebig von ihrem jeweiligen Tag zu berichten. Sie waren die einzigen beiden, die in der selben Lagune eingecheckt hatten wie Jim und Leonard. Das reichte auch, fand dieser. Allein Gailas Gesellschaft war anstrengend genug.

„Und, wie war euer Tag bisher?“, fragte die Orionerin und schob sich daraufhin so etwas ähnliches wie eine Garnele in den Mund.

„Erholsam“, erwiderte Jim vage. Er hoffte nur, dass keiner von beiden ihn mit Bones im Meer gesehen hatte.

„Risa ist ab heute ganz offiziell mein Lieblingsplanet“, verkündete sie strahlend. „Endlich mal ein Planet ganz nach meinen Bedürfnissen.“

Darauf ging Leonard lieber nicht näher ein. Scotty stimmte ihr jedoch zu. Auch er schien bereits in den Genuss von Jamaharon gekommen zu sein. Es wunderte den Arzt eigentlich, dass Jim sich nicht längst auf ein sexuelles Abenteuer eingelassen hatte. Andererseits hatte der verdammte Cocktail ihm am Nachmittag dermaßen zugesetzt, dass Leonard kurzzeitig befürchtet hatte, dass er ihn auf die Krankenstation der Enterprise bringen und untersuchen musste.

„Falls ihr für morgen noch keine Pläne habt“, brachte sich Scotty in die Unterhaltung ein, „kann ich euch die heißen Quellen im Landesinneren ans Herz legen. Es gibt mehrere abgelegene Tümpel, wo man ganz ungestört sein kann.“

Bildete sich Leonard das ein, oder hatte Scotty eben gezwinkert? Was zur Hölle? Er konnte es nicht fassen. „Mir reicht das Meer zur Erholung vollkommen aus.“

„Ich werde mir morgen eine nuvianische Massage gönnen“, schwärmte Gaila, „und vielleicht statte ich auch den Dampfgrotten einen Besuch ab.“

„Nuvianische Massage?“, fragte Jim vorsichtig.

Gaila nickte begeistert. „Nuvianer haben zwölf Finger und sollen damit ausgesprochen geschickt umgehen können.“

„Dieser Planet ist dermaßen zügellos …“, raunte Leonard und sah sich in dem Speisesaal um. Hier und da ließen sich Gäste von Risanern füttern oder anderweitig verführen. Es war schon fast obszön.

„Manchmal“, unterbrach ihn Gaila, ehe er seine Ausführung abschließen konnte, „habe ich den Eindruck, dass du unter einer Art sexueller Dysfunktion leidest. Macht es dich denn kein bisschen an, dass du hier jederzeit hemmungslosen Sex ganz nach deiner Fantasie haben könntest?“

Leonard glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Er litt unter gar keiner Dysfunktion. Aber er vögelte nun mal auch nicht alles, was irgendwie halbwegs willig und noch zu haben war. Dass Gaila sich so gut mit Jim verstand, war klar. Sie waren sich ziemlich ähnlich. Aber dass auch Scotty hier auf sämtliche Angebote des Planeten einging, ließ Leonard in der Tat nicht unbedingt gut dastehen.

„Was mich anmacht oder nicht, geht dich nun wirklich nichts an“, erwiderte er daher abwehrend und stemmte sich hoch. „Danke für den Abend. Ich ziehe mich für heute zurück.“

„Bones, warte!“ Jim stand ebenfalls auf, aber Leonard war bereits verschwunden. „Du bist zu weit gegangen, Gaila.“ Jim warf ihr einen strengen Blick zu.

Sie zuckte nur die Schultern. „Jemand musste ihm doch mal den Stock aus dem Hintern ziehen …“

Scotty neben ihr lachte verhalten. Jims Blick dagegen verdunkelte sich weiter. Er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn jemand Bones schlechtmachte. Sie alle waren Freunde, recht enge sogar. Dass Bones sich erniedrigt fühlte, war ganz klar.


	2. Chapter 2

„Bones?“ Die Räume des gemeinsamen Apartments waren vollkommen verdunkelt. „Bist du hier?“ Jim lauschte in die Stille.

„Nein!“, erklang schließlich eine allzu vertraute Stimme aus Richtung Terrasse.

Jim spürte Erleichterung in sich aufkeimen und folgte der Stimme, auch wenn sie mürrisch und wenig einladend klang. Er fand seinen Freund, der es sich auf einer großen Liege unter dem klaren Sternenhimmel bequem gemacht hatte. „Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?“

Leonard würdigte ihn keines Blickes. „Habt ihr euch genug über mich lustig gemacht?“

Jim seufzte leise und setzte sich auch ohne Erlaubnis neben seinen Freund auf die Liege. „Gaila hat es nicht böse gemeint, Bones. Sie versteht nur nicht, warum du dich nicht genauso amüsierst wie alle anderen.“

„Du hast auch noch keine Risanerin respektive einen Risaner flachgelegt seit wir hier sind“, meinte Leonard daraufhin und blickte weiterhin stur gen Sternenhimmel.

Jim musste hier auf Risa auch nicht unter Beweis stellen, dass er ein sexuelles Wesen mit Begierden war. Gaila wusste, dass Jim in dieser Hinsicht mindestens genauso aktiv war wie sie selbst. Gaila verstand allerdings nicht, dass jemand wie Leonard aussehen und dabei so zugeknöpft sein konnte. Sie hatte ein oder zwei Mal versucht seine raue Schale zu knacken, doch selbst mit ihren Pheromonen, die deutlich stärker als bei einer terranischen Frau waren, war sie bei ihm abgeblitzt. Sie kam nicht dahinter, was Leonard abhielt und das ärgerte sie offenbar.

„Du klingst, als würdest du das von mir erwarten.“

„Bist du nicht deshalb hierhergekommen? Du wolltest doch nach Risa.“

„Ja, nachdem Gaila mir von den vielen Entspannungsmöglichkeiten erzählt hat. Ich gebe zu, das klang ausgesprochen verlockend.“ Jim zuckte die Schultern und sah seinen Freund von der Seite mit einem milden Lächeln an. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du dich hier ebenfalls entspannen würdest.“

„Ich bin entspannt“, knurrte Leonard.

Jim gluckste leise. „Du bist nur entspannt, wenn du schläfst.“

Darauf wusste Leonard nichts zu erwidern.

„Sieh dir die Sterne an, Bones.“ Als würde Leonard das nicht ohnehin schon seit geraumer Zeit tun, schon allein um Jim nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. „Sie funkeln am nachtschwarzen Himmel wie kleine Diamanten. Und da hinten, die beiden Monde …“ Einer war etwas kleiner als der andere, aber sie waren dicht beieinander, unzertrennlich sozusagen, wie alte Freunde.

Leonard folgte dem Fingerzeig, zog es jedoch vor schweigsam zu bleiben.

„Kann ich irgendwas tun, damit du dich besser fühlst?“, wollte Jim nach einigen Minuten wissen, als ihm die Stille zu drückend wurde. „Ich hatte heute Nachmittag den Eindruck, dass du dich wohlgefühlt hast. Aber jetzt ist deine Stimmung so …“

„Ich lasse mir einfach nicht gerne sagen, was Spaß macht und was nicht, Jim. Ich definiere Spaß für mich selbst.“

„Das tun wir doch alle und das ist auch absolut okay so. Also, lass uns etwas machen, das dir Spaß macht. Worauf hast du Lust? Ich bin für alle Schandtaten zu haben.“ Jim stupste seinen Freund leicht mit der Schulter von der Seite an. „Risa hat eine Menge mehr zu bieten als sexuelle Abenteuer. Es soll hier sehr schöne Wanderwege durch den Wald geben. Wir könnten die Gegend ein wenig erkunden. Oder wir schauen uns das Lohlunat Festival unten am Strand an.“

Leonard atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Er verabscheute es mit Jim zu streiten. Davon abgesehen waren sie hier tatsächlich um Spaß zu haben und nicht, um sich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Die Tage hier sollten schließlich erholsam sein. „In dem Fall wäre ich für das Auskundschaften der Wanderwege. Für heute Abend hatte ich genug Gesellschaft.“ Auf diese Weise konnte er zumindest weiterem Spott durch Gaila oder Scotty entgehen.

„Also, dann lass uns aufbrechen“, nickte Jim lächelnd, erhob sich von seinem Platz und gab wie sonst auch die Richtung an.

§§§

„Rechts, oder links entlang?“, erkundigte sich Jim bei der ersten Gabelung, die der Wanderpfad ihnen anbot.

Leonard sah sich beide Richtungen an. Der Weg links entlang schien in Küstennähe zu verlaufen, während der rechte tiefer ins Landesinnere führte und von einem dichten tropischen Wald gesäumt war. Er war eindeutig für entspannte Zweisamkeit. „Rechts lang“, meinte er daher und ging zielstrebig voran. Er sah es überhaupt nicht ein, dass Jim auch in ihrer Freizeit vorausging. Leonard war schließlich nicht sein Schatten, der ihm treudoof folgte.

Jim hinter ihm lächelte, ehe er zu seinem Freund aufschloss, um neben ihm hergehen zu können. „Gute Entscheidung. Der Strand ist abends ziemlich überlaufen …“

Aus anfangs kleinen Sträuchern und nachtblühenden Blumen, deren weiße, kelchförmige Blüten locker die Größe eines menschlichen Kopfes erreichten, wurde ein zunehmend dichterer Wald. Farnartige Gewächse säumten, gepaart mit diversen anderen Sträuchern, den Wegesrand, während dahinter immer größer werdende Bäume hervorragten, deren Geäst dicht verwoben schien, so dass man kaum noch den Himmel dazwischen zu sehen vermochte.

„Fast ein wenig unheimlich, oder?“, murmelte Jim, je dichter der Wald wurde. Leonard zuckte nur die Schultern. Er genoss die Abgeschiedenheit ganz offensichtlich. Über ihnen rauschten leise die Wipfel im warmen, sanften Nachtwind. Vereinzelt sangen Nachtvögel leise, sehnsuchtsvolle Lieder und etwas, das an Zikaden erinnerte, spielte zirpend die Begleitung. In einiger Entfernung leuchteten plötzlich winzige bläulich schimmernde Punkte auf. „Hast du das gesehen, Bones?“ Er rückte dichter an seinen Freund und fasste ihn beim Arm. „Da hinten …“

Leonard zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und folgte Jims Fingerzeig. Und da tauchten sie wieder auf. Waren es anfänglich fünf oder sechs Punkte, so erschienen plötzlich mehr als zwei Dutzend. Sie schwirrten wie kleine Irrlichter umher und spendeten ein schwaches Licht in dem ansonsten dichten Wald.

„Glühwürmchen“, konstatierte Leonard und lächelte bei dem Anblick.

„Oder irgendwas Ähnliches. Auf jeden Fall sind es kleine Lebewesen“, stimmte Jim ihm zu. Sie setzten ihren Weg fort, folgten dem Pfad, der sie noch tiefer ins Landesinnere führte. Offenbar waren die Wanderwege, so abseits des üblichen Nachtlebens auf Risa, nicht übermäßig beliebt. Denn obwohl sie schon seit etwas mehr als einer halben Stunde unterwegs waren, begegnete ihnen niemand.

Die ‚Glühwürmchen‘ tanzten um sie herum, schienen immer mehr zu werden und spendeten den beiden Besuchern gerade genug Licht, dass sie den Pfad nicht aus den Augen verloren.

„Sieh dir das an, Jim.“ Leonard trat an eine dezent lumineszierende Blume heran, die ihn vage an die Spinnenblumen erinnerte, die bei seiner Mutter im Garten wuchsen. Er wollte sich gerade zu ihr hinablehnen, um an ihr zu schnuppern, da löste sich die vermeintliche Blüte und schwebte davon. „Unglaublich …“, staunte der Arzt.

Jim konnte sich gar nicht so sehr auf das Wunder der scheinbar lebendigen Blume konzentrieren, da ihn Bones‘ Begeisterung darüber noch wesentlich mehr faszinierte. Hier war sein Freund ganz in seinem Element. Bones war ein riesiger Naturfreund. Er liebte alles was grünte, blühte, duftete und lebte. Manchmal vergaß Jim vollkommen, dass es die unscheinbaren, einfachen Dinge waren, die seinem Freund die größte Freude bereiteten.

Einer Blüte folgten schließlich noch unzählige andere, scheinbar aus dem Nichts auftauchend, die in Richtung der verschlungenen Baumkronen empor schwebten. Bones kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr heraus, drehte sich wie ein verzauberter Junge im Kreis und gab fortwährend ‚Oh‘ und ‚Ah‘ von sich.

„Lass uns sehen, was der Wald uns noch zu bieten hat“, schlug Jim nach einiger Zeit vor und nahm seinen Freund unschuldig bei der Hand, um ihn weiter zu führen.

„Das ist unglaublich“, sagte Bones nicht zum ersten Mal. Jim hatte aufgehört mitzuzählen, wie oft sein Freund sich damit wiederholte. Es war die eine Sache über derartige Phänomene zu lesen oder Bilder zu sehen, aber eine vollkommen andere, wenn man plötzlich selbst Zeuge eines solchen Naturschauspiels wurde.

Der Pfad vor ihnen wurde schmaler, schlängelte sich durch das Dickicht und gab einen guten Eindruck davon wieder, wie Risa noch vor hundertfünfzig Jahren ausgesehen haben musste, bevor die Risaner das Klimasystem entwickelt und die Natur unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht hatten. Dichte Dschungel hatten die größten Teile der Kontinente überwuchert, es gab sintflutartige Regenfälle und heftige Gewitterstürme. Hier im Tropenwald, wo die Natur nur wenig oder kaum kontrolliert wurde, konnte man als Besucher das ‚echte‘, das ‚wilde‘ Risa erleben oder zumindest eine Vorstellung davon, wie es mal gewesen sein musste.

Von den Bäumen über ihren Köpfen hingen zunehmend moosartige, lange Flechten herab, die zunächst sanft und dann immer stärker zu leuchten begannen. Leonard blieb stehen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte hinauf. „Ich hab mich noch nie so weit weg von Atlanta so zuhause gefühlt wie in diesem Wald“, hauchte er flüsternd, als wolle er den Wald nicht aufschrecken.

„Wir haben auf der Erde luminöse Wälder?“, fragte Jim erstaunt.

Leonard gluckste sanft. Zu Jims Leid ließ er dessen Hand los, um nach oben zu den Baumkronen zeigen zu können. „Nein, Dummerchen. Aber diese Flechten, die von den Bäumen hängen, sehen fast so aus wie das spanische Moos, das man überall in den Bäumen der Südstaaten findet. Und diese hier leuchten sogar, was sie noch um ein Vielfaches ansehnlicher macht. Hast du je etwas Schöneres gesehen, Jim?“

Ja, wollte dieser erwidern. Dich, gerade eben. Bones‘ Augen leuchteten mit dem Wald um die Wette. Jim wurde ganz warm ums Herz bei dem Anblick. War das Liebe? Hatte Gaila tatsächlich recht und das, was er seit Jahren für seinen besten Freund empfand, war weit mehr als eine innige Freundschaft? Während er Bones so von der Seite betrachtete, wuchs in Jim der immense Wunsch heran, ihn zu küssen.

Nachdem sein Freund sich scheinbar sattgesehen hatte, wandte er den Blick wieder ihm zu und sah Jim direkt an. Der sanfte, aber doch irritierte Blick in Bones‘ Augen verriet Jim, dass er beim Starren ertappt worden war. Daher räusperte sich Jim verlegen, frischte sein Lächeln auf und nickte Richtung Pfad.

Ohne Worte bestätigte Leonard das Nicken und sie setzten ihren Weg fort. Leonard kam nicht umhin, die ansonsten angenehme Stille zwischen ihnen als drückend zu empfinden. Es kam selten genug vor, dass Jim mal die Klappe hielt. Meist nur dann, wenn sie nach einem langen Tag, einer anstrengenden Mission oder einem Verlust bei einem Whiskey beisammensaßen und ihren jeweiligen Gedanken nachhingen. Für gewöhnlich genoss Leonard diese ruhigen Momente, die manchmal viel zu selten vorkamen, doch an diesem Abend fühlte er sich unwohl damit. Also sprach er den ersten Gedanken aus, der ihm in den Sinn kam. „Was beschäftigt dich, Jim?“

„Mich? Nichts. Was soll mich beschäftigen?“, winkte dieser ab.

Leonard kannte den Ausdruck, der sich plötzlich auf Jims Gesicht legte. Er war verlegen. Auch das kam nicht allzu oft vor. „Du bist ungewöhnlich still. Langweilst du dich?“

Er schüttelte verdutzt den Kopf. „Unsinn. Ich genieße den Abend mit dir.“

Leonard blieb stehen und sah seinen Freund eingehend an. Studierte jedes Zucken der Mundwinkel, die ein verhaltenes Lächeln andeuteten. In Jims Augen spiegelten sich die luminösen Moosflechten wieder, während sein Blick unruhig hin und her schwankte und dabei Leonards auszuweichen versuchte. „Du bist nervös, Jim.“

„Gar nicht“, wiegelte dieser ab.

„Sieh mir in die Augen.“

Jim schluckte gegen den Kloß an, der sich in seiner Kehle ausbreitete und musste sich zwingen, dem Wunsch nachzukommen. Ein dünnes Lächeln huschte dabei über seine Züge, von dem er vergeblich hoffte, dass es echt wirkte.

Leonards Lächeln wurde dafür mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde wärmer. „Und wie du nervös bist. Hast du Angst, dass hier im Wald unheimliche Spinnen und andere Krabbeltiere lauern, die sich deiner bemächtigen wollen?“, fragte er foppend und krabbelte mit den Fingerspitzen spielerisch an Jims Hüfte und unterem Rücken entlang.

Für Bones war es ein Spaß, aber Jim bekam eine wohlige Gänsehaut, als er die warmen Fingerspitzen durch den dünnen Stoff seines T-Shirts spürte. Er wich instinktiv zurück und presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Das kitzelt“, versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Du bist nicht kitzelig. Das warst du noch nie.“

„Es kommt auf die Berührungen an. Und das hat gekitzelt.“ Jim fühlte sich in der Situation seltsam unwohl, da Bones ihn viel zu gut kannte und er den Eindruck gewann, von seinem Freund komplett durchschaut zu werden.

Leonard näherte sich Jim wieder bis auf wenige Zentimeter. „Lass mich das prüfen“, raunte er und etwas in seiner Stimme ließ Jim verharren. Daraufhin legte Leonard seine Hände ganz leicht an Jims Seiten und fuhr lediglich mit den Daumen über dessen flachen Bauch. Er spürte die trainierten Bauchmuskeln unter seinen Fingern, als Jim sich reflexartig anspannte und die Luft anhielt. „Das kitzelt dich doch nicht etwa, oder?“

Jim wurde ob der unmittelbaren Nähe seines Freundes und der ungewohnten Berührung ganz schwindelig. Sein Blick fixierte einen Punkt auf Bones‘ rechter Schulter und folgte dem Verlauf des Schlüsselbeins, das leicht unter dem lockeren Hemd, dessen obere Knöpfe Bones offengelassen hatte, zu sehen war.

„Vergiss nicht zu atmen“, flüsterte Leonard. Einmal mehr strich er mit den Daumen über Jims Bauch. „Atme …“ Sein Blick suchte Jims, doch es dauerte, ehe dieser seine Augen endlich von seinem Schlüsselbein löste und aufsah. „Das kitzelt dich keineswegs. Es erregt dich vielmehr. Hab ich nicht recht?“

Jim schluckte einmal mehr, doch der Kloß in seinem Hals wollte nicht verschwinden. Warum musste Bones ihn nur so gut kennen? Ein kleines, kaum sichtbares Nicken war alles was Jim daraufhin zustande brachte. In Bones Gegenwart hatte er sich nie so entblößt und fast schon verwundbar gefühlt, wie in diesem Augenblick. Die sanften Geräusche der Natur rückten in den Hintergrund. Für Jim schien die Zeit mit einem Mal stillzustehen. Etwas hatte sich zwischen ihm und Bones geändert und er wusste nicht, ob es ihm gefallen oder ihm Angst machen sollte. Jim wusste nur, dass er seltsam aufgeregt war. In seinen Ohren erklang das Rauschen seines eigenen Blutes viel zu laut, selbst Bones‘ Stimme schien darin unterzugehen. Bones‘ rechte Hand löste sich von seiner Leibmitte, um sich gleich darauf direkt an seinen Hals zu legen.

Leonard legte seinen Daumen in vermeintlicher Unschuld an Jims Halsschlagader und spürte dessen rasenden Puls. Es schmeichelte ihm, dass er offenbar eine solche Wirkung auf seinen Freund hatte. Er hatte sich viele Jahre lang erfolgreich eingeredet, dass seine Gefühle für Jim rein platonisch waren. Dabei hatte er immer wieder Eifersucht gespürt, wann immer sein Freund eine neue Liebschaft erwähnte. Ihm war nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass seine Gefühle womöglich nicht so unerwidert waren, wie er all die Zeit geglaubt hatte.

Ehe er sich versah, lehnte sich Jim in die Berührung. Leonards Fingerspitzen vergruben sich wie von selbst in seinem Haar, kraulten und streichelten den jüngeren Mann. Jim schloss die Augen, öffnete die Lippen gerade weit genug, um ein kaum hörbares „Bones …“ von sich zu geben.

Allein der Ton in seiner Stimme war für Leonard ausreichend, um allen Mut zusammenzunehmen. Auch seine linke Hand fand Jims Gesicht, das er mittlerweile sanft, aber bestimmt umrahmte, ehe er die eigenen Augen schloss. Seine Lippen fanden ganz selbstverständlich Jims. Die zarte Berührung sandte Wellen ungeahnten Glücks durchs Leonards Nervenbahnen.

Jim ließ sich nicht nur bereitwillig küssen, er küsste zurück. Öffnete seine Lippen, um behutsam einen Vorstoß mit der Zunge zu wagen. Vergessen waren all die plausiblen Gründe, die immer dagegen gesprochen hatten, seinen besten Freund zu begehren. Ihm wollte plötzlich kein einziger mehr einfallen. Als Bones den Griff um sein Gesicht verstärkte, mitgerissen von der Leidenschaft dieses ersten Kusses, legte endlich auch Jim seine Arme um ihn, zog ihn dicht an sich heran. Jim hatte schon immer Spaß am Küssen gehabt, aber Bones zu küssen war anders. Es war aufregend und erregend und vollkommen anders als alle anderen Küsse zuvor. Er wollte diesen Augenblick einfrieren und niemals wieder vergessen, denn er war viel zu schnell vorbei. Wie alles Schöne im Leben.

Das leise Kichern einer Frau erklang nicht unweit von ihnen entfernt. Leonard fühlte sich ertappt, löste den Kuss verlegen und fuhr sich mit den Fingern über die Lippen. Jim biss sich bedauernd auf die eigene Unterlippe. Vom Landesinneren her kamen ihnen eine Andorianerin und ein ziemlich gut gebauter Risaner entgegen. Sie schienen ausgesprochen guter Laune zu sein und beachteten die beiden Menschen nicht weiter. Sobald sie fort waren, wandte sich Leonard Jim zu. Er suchte nach geeigneten Worten, aber sein Verstand war wie leergefegt.

„Das war …“, begann daraufhin Jim, um die beinahe unangenehme Stille zu unterbrechen.

Leonard nickte kaum sichtbar. „Unerwartet?“, schlug er vorsichtig vor, da Jim unentschlossen wirkte.

„Unfassbar.“

„Schön?“ Unsicherheit lag in Leonards Blick.

Jim nickte lächelnd. „Oh ja!“

Leonard lehnte seine Stirn an Jims, zog den jüngeren Mann wieder näher zu sich. „Was machen wir hier nur? Liegt das an Risa, oder …?“ Jims Hände fanden seine. Er verschlang seiner Finger in Leonards. „Möchtest du überhaupt darüber reden?“

„Nein“, flüsterte Jim. Er hatte Angst davor, dass darüber reden nur Zweifel aufbringen würde. Er wollte nicht das Gefühl haben, dass sie gerade dabei waren den größten Fehler ihres Lebens zu begehen. Vielmehr wollte er es genießen. „Lass uns bitte einfach nur zurück zum Resort gehen.“


	3. Chapter 3

Das gemeinsame Apartment im Resort wirkte unnatürlich groß und still. Jim aktivierte das Licht im Wohnraum, ließ es aber gleich darauf etwas dimmen. Den gesamten Rückweg hatten sie kein Wort miteinander gesprochen, sich dafür aber bei den Händen gehalten und immer wieder angesehen. Für gewöhnlich wusste Jim sehr genau, was er wollte und er ließ sich dabei auch grundsätzlich niemals von Zweifeln in seinem Vorhaben einschränken. Doch Bones war kein Abenteuer für eine Nacht oder eine Woche – und sehr viel länger hatten Jims Liebeleien bislang selten gehalten. Dies hier war verbindlich und ernst – und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er schon bereit war sich fest zu binden. Er war sich nicht mal sicher, ob er jemals bereit dazu sein würde. Aber wenn, dann konnte er sich niemand besseren vorstellen als Bones. Es gab niemanden, der ihn so gut kannte wie sein bester Freund, niemanden, dem er so sehr vertraute. Und Bones würde ihn niemals verlassen, wie so viele Menschen zuvor in seinem Leben. Das schier überwältigende Gefühl der Unsicherheit hüllte Jim in eine Art Kokon, der Raum und Zeit von ihm abschirmte. Er stand inmitten des Apartments und wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was er tun sollte.

Leonard trat an Jim heran, legte ihm die Hände auf die Hüften und sah ihn mit einem sanften Lächeln an. „Bekommst du kalte Füße?“

Es war ja nicht so, als würden sie heiraten. Es gab keinen Grund kalte Füße zu bekommen. Bones war auch nicht der erste Mann für Jim. Geschlecht oder Herkunft hatten für Jim nie eine Rolle gespielt. Was jedoch anders war, war die Vertrautheit, das Band der Freundschaft, die Angst davor, all das zu riskieren.

„Wenn du es dir anders überlegt hast, ist das okay.“ Leonard bemühte sich um einen ruhigen, fast schon sachlichen Ton. Es widersprach in jeder Hinsicht seinen Gefühlen, die er im Verlauf seiner langjährigen Freundschaft zu Jim gelernt hatte zu unterdrücken. Spock wäre sicher stolz auf ihn. Für gewöhnlich hatte Leonard sich nämlich nicht allzu gut im Griff, trug das Herz stets auf der Zunge.

Jim wollte nicht, dass es für Bones okay war, wenn er einen Rückzieher machte. Er wollte doch mehr! Aber er wollte aus einem seltsamen Grund heraus nicht derjenige sein, der es ins Rollen brachte. Er wollte nicht schuld sein, wenn alles in die Brüche ging und ihre Freundschaft nie mehr dieselbe sein würde. Unbewusst befeuchtete er seine Lippen und suchte verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten, um seine Bedenken zu äußern. Dass Bones‘ Lächeln breiter wurde, verbesserte sein Unbehagen nicht sonderlich.

„Himmel, dir fehlen die Worte. So nervös hab ich dich noch nie erlebt“, raunte Leonard mit tiefer Stimme. Er zog Jim ein weniger näher an sich heran, bis sich ihre beiden Becken berührten. „Du musst es nur sagen, Jim, dann ziehe ich mich zurück.“ Das Blau in Jims Augen war kaum noch zu sehen, so groß waren seine Pupillen inzwischen. Erneut befeuchtete er seine Lippen und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf, was Leonard ermunterte, nicht nachzulassen. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie sexy es ist, wenn du deine Lippen leckst?“ Jim entkam ein leises, amüsiertes Glucksen. „Diese herrlich vollen Lippen“, fuhr er fort und strich mit dem rechten Zeigefinger die Bögen von Jims Lippen nach, ehe er seine Hand wieder zurück auf die Hüfte platzierte. Er lehnte sich vor, den Mund dicht an Jims linkem Ohr. „Ich will dich schon so lange …“ Die Worte waren kaum lauter als ein Flüstern.

Ein wohliger Schauer glitt Jims Wirbelsäule entlang und breitete sich kribbelnd bis in seine Fingerspitzen und Zehen aus. Instinktiv lehnte er sich wieder an Bones. Ihre Wangen berührten sich gerade genug, um die Wärme des anderen Körpers spüren zu können. Und für einige ausgedehnte Momente war es Jim auch genug, doch dann wandte er sich Bones‘ Gesicht zu, bis sich ihre Lippen fanden. Kräftige Arme umschlangen seine Leibmitte und bestärkten ihn in seinem Impuls. Er vertiefte den Kuss, fuhr neckend mit der Zunge über Bones‘ Unterlippe, vergaß schließlich sämtliche Zweifel und ließ sich treiben.

Leonard schob seine Hände an Jims Rücken unter dessen Hosenbund, zog den Saum des Shirts heraus und unterbrach den Kuss gerade lange genug, um ihm das Oberteil über den Kopf auszuziehen. Seine Lippen fanden Jims linkes Schlüsselbein. Dort platzierte er einen behutsamen Kuss auf die Stelle, wo er vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit eine Fraktur geheilt hatte. Er spürte, wie Jim unter der sanften Berührung erschauderte. Dadurch ermutigt setzte er seine Reise fort, küsste Jims Hals, während seine linke Hand sich in dessen Haar vergrub, um ihn festzuhalten. Seine Zunge kostete den salzigen Geschmack von Jims Haut und er raunte in dessen Halsbeuge. Jim gab sich ihm ganz und gar hin, legte den Kopf bereitwillig nach hinten in den Nacken. Grinsend hinterließ Leonard spielerische Bisse, presste sich so nah an den anderen Körper, dass er die wachsende Vorfreude des anderen deutlich fühlen konnte.

Jims Erregung wuchs, wurde durch die Enge der Hose fast schon unangenehm. Er wollte raus aus den Klamotten. Als könne Bones seine Gedanken lesen, fanden seine Hände den Gürtel, öffneten diesen geschickt und schoben ihm schließlich sämtliche Hosen über den Hintern. Jim schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen und den Hosenbeinen und trat diese leicht beiseite. Vollkommen entblößt stand er im Halbdunkel des geräumigen Apartments und fand sich Bones‘ gründlichem Blick ausgesetzt. Sofort kehrte die Unsicherheit zurück, die er sonst so geschickt überspielte. „Was ist?“

„Du bist perfekt“, erwiderte Leonard nur lächelnd und ließ seine Fingerspitzen über Jims Arme hinab bis zu seinen Händen gleiten. Seine linke Hand umschloss Jims rechte, ehe er ihn in das einzige Schlafzimmer führte. Die halbtransparenten Vorhänge tanzten vor den offenen Fenstern im sanften Wind. Das silberne Licht beider Monde erhellte den Raum gerade genug, dass sie einander gut sehen konnten. „Leg dich hin“, bat Leonard schließlich und deutete auf das Bett.

„Ziehst du dich nicht aus?“ Jim fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl, da Bones noch vollständig bekleidet und er hingegen vollkommen nackt war.

Wieder umspielte ein Lächeln Leonards Züge. „Nur die Ruhe, Jim. Alles zu seiner Zeit.“

Die Antwort gefiel Jim nicht besonders, nichtsdestotrotz gehorchte er und ließ sich mittig auf dem großen Bett nieder. Das risanische Klima war selbst in der Nacht so angenehm, dass ihm weder zu warm noch kalt war. Lediglich Bones‘ Blick, der ihn genau musterte, verursachte ihm eine Gänsehaut. „Warum siehst du mich so an?“

„Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass ich deinen Körper unversehrt ansehen darf.“ Was eine Untertreibung war. Denn nicht oft und nie war ein großer Unterschied. Selbstverständlich wusste Jim, dass er einen schönen Körper hatte und er wusste ihn auch stets entsprechend einzusetzen. Allerdings hatte Leonard nie zuvor das Vergnügen gehabt, Jim in erregtem und erwartungsvollem Zustand zu sehen, deshalb genoss er den Anblick für einige Augenblicke. Damit Jim sich allerdings nicht so unwohl unter seinem Blick fühlte, begann er sich am Fußende des Bettes in aller Seelenruhe auszuziehen. Schließlich genoss Jim seinerseits sichtlich die Aussicht. Ein erwartungsvolles Lächeln breitete sich um seine Mundwinkel aus, welches sein volles Ausmaß erreichte, als Leonard sämtliche Kleidung los war.

„Weißt du, was mir gerade einfällt?“, fragte Jim. Bones kroch vom unteren Bettrand her auf den Knien zu ihm hinauf, ließ sich jedoch denkbar viel Zeit und schüttelte dabei leicht den Kopf. „Ich hab dich zuletzt in den Gemeinschaftsduschen der Akademie nackt gesehen.“

„Das ist eine Weile her“, raunte Leonard und erreichte Jim schließlich, um ihn zu küssen.

Das war in der Tat viel zu lange her, fand Jim. Zumal er damals nie gewagt hatte, richtig hinzusehen. Jim spreizte leicht die Beine und Bones legte sich bestenfalls mit dem halben Körpergewicht auf ihn. Jims Erektion ragte wie ein aufdringlicher Dorn zwischen ihnen auf, war ihm fast unangenehm. Leonards rechte Hand streichelte über die Innenseite seines Schenkels, entlockte Jim ein unfreiwilliges Kichern.

„Du bist ja doch kitzelig.“ Leonard küsste entzückt seine Nasenspitze, ehe seine Lippen erneut Jims suchten. Seine Hand setzte die Erkundungstour unbeirrt fort, fand Jims Zentrum und ertastete behutsam seine empfindsamste Stelle. Jim schnappte nach Luft, warf erneut den Kopf nach hinten in die weichen Kissen. Seine Hand umschloss mit festem Griff Jims Erektion und massierte diese. Jims Anblick gefiel ihm außerordentlich, wie er mit leicht geöffnetem Mund und geschlossenen Augen unter ihm lag und sich bei jeder Berührung vor Erregung wand. Erste Lusttropfen glitzerten auf Jims Spitze, die Leonard rasch mit dem Daumen fortwischte, um sich diesen anschließend in den Mund zu stecken und Jims Erregung zu schmecken. Er leckte sich genüsslich den Daumen, ehe er mit der Massage fortfuhr und Jim wieder ansah. Überraschung und auch Verwunderung fanden sich im Blick des jüngeren Mannes. „Was ist?“, fragte diesmal Leonard.

„Das hat noch niemand zuvor gemacht.“

Für einen längeren Moment hielt Leonard in jeglicher Bewegung inne und Jims Blick fest. „Tatsächlich?“, fragte er mit erhobener Augenbraue. Seine Lippen fanden flüchtig Jims, ehe dieser weiter darauf eingehen konnte, dann ließ er seinen Mund die Erkundung von Jims Körper fortsetzen. Hauchte zärtliche Küsse auf jedes Muttermal, jede Stelle, an die er sich erinnern konnte, die einmal mit Blessuren übersät gewesen war und die er geheilt hatte. Je weiter südwärts er mit seiner Erkundungstour kam, desto flacher wurde Jims Atmung unter jedem Kuss. Als er Jims wippende Erektion unter dem Kinn spürte und sich dieser endgültig zuwandte, stoppte Jims Atmung für einige Sekunden. Leonards Lippen schwebten über seinem prallen Glied, spürten die ausstrahlende Hitze. Er musste Jims Gesicht nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass dieser aufgrund seiner hohen Erwartung vergaß zu atmen. Absichtlich noch ein paar Sekunden verstreichen lassend, verharrte Leonard über ihm. Seine Zunge wagte schließlich einen kleinen Vorstoß, der Jim sofort ein erleichtertes Seufzen entlockte und weitere Lusttropfen empor förderte. Dass ausgerechnet er so wenig tun musste, um Jim dermaßen zu erregen, schmeichelte Leonard sehr. Und so entschied er sich schließlich dazu, Jims wortlosem Betteln nachzugeben und schloss die Lippen gänzlich um ihn. Beinahe sofort bewegte sich Jim in seinem Mund, vergrub die Finger seiner rechten Hand in Leonards dunklem Haar und schien die Welt um sich herum zu vergessen.

„Bones …“

Es war nur ein Wort. Sein dämlicher Spitzname. Jim musste nicht mehr sagen, um eine Woge der Erregung durch Leonards gesamten Körper zu senden, die sich schließlich in seiner Mitte konzentrierte. Es war nicht was Jim sagte, sondern wie er es tat. Seine Stimme war von hemmungsloser Lust geprägt. Leonard musste sich zusammenreißen, um Jim nicht jetzt schon zum Höhepunkt zu treiben. Vielleicht würde dies ein einmaliges Erlebnis bleiben. Daher wollte er unbedingt, dass es für Jim so schön wie nur irgendwie möglich wurde. Mit einem letzten Kuss auf Jims Spitze löste er sich daher von dessen bestem Stück.

„Nicht aufhören“, hörte er Jim bitten.

„Ssschh“, beruhigte Leonard ihn. „Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt.“ Als er auf- und in Jims Augen sah, erkannte er darin einen gewissen Protest. Er fuhr sich genüsslich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. „Auf der Brücke magst du das Sagen, aber hier ganz sicher nicht. Du hast schon immer viel zu leicht deinen Willen bekommen, Jim. Das hier machen wir auf meine Weise.“

„Aber …“

Leonards erhobene Augenbrauen, der Blick, der jeglichen weiteren Widerspruch verbot, brachte Jim augenblicklich zum Schweigen. „Ich möchte, dass du das genießt.“

„Das tu ich doch. Aber ich will, dass du mich f…“ Leonards Zeigefinger legte sich blitzschnell auf Jims Mund und ließ ihn einmal mehr verstummen.

„Sei nicht so ungeduldig.“

Das Maß an Strenge in seiner Stimme jagte Jim einen befremdlichen, aber angenehmen Schauer durch die Nervenbahnen und bereitete ihm eine Gänsehaut. Für gewöhnlich war er selbst der dominantere Partner, aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er in dieser Hinsicht gegen Bones keine Chance hatte und es auch gar nicht erst versuchen brauchte. Und so ließ er sich mehr oder weniger freiwillig darauf ein. Sein anfänglicher Widerstand löste sich jedoch mit der Zeit in Wohlgefallen auf. Bones fand erogene Zonen, von denen Jim nicht einmal selbst gewusst hatte, dass er sie besaß und vor allem verstand es Bones wie niemand zuvor, diese entsprechend zu stimulieren.

„Hast du zufällig Gleitgel eingepackt?“, fragte Leonard schließlich. Jim lag bereits erschöpft, aber überaus zufrieden lächelnd vor ihm, während er zwischen seinen Beinen kniete.

„Tasche.“

Leonard nickte, ging zu Jims Gepäck und kramte darin herum. „Hättest du es nicht in eine Seitentasche packen können?“

„Warum hast du nicht selbst welches eingepackt?“, fragte Jim grinsend und stützte sich auf die Ellbogen auf, um Bones sehen zu können.

Der wandte ihm den Blick zu. „Weil ich ehrlich gesagt nicht damit gerechnet habe, dass ich welches brauchen würde.“ Er fand schließlich die Tube und warf sie Jim zu, der sie trotz des Überraschungsmoments geschickt auffing.

„Ich bin immer vorbereitet.“

„Das ist mir klar“, entgegnete Leonard brummend und kehrte zum Bett zurück.

Jim stieß die Verschlussklappe der Tube mit dem Daumen auf, gab sie Bones und drehte ihm bereits die Kehrseite zu.

„Mir ist es lieber, wenn ich dich ansehen kann. Ich mag den Ausdruck in deinem Gesicht, wenn du kurz davor bist zu kommen.“

Jim blinzelte ein wenig irritiert, zuckte dann jedoch die Schultern und legte sich wieder auf den Rücken. Bones schob ihm eines der größeren, festen Kissen unter den Hintern, um das Becken anzuheben.

„Entspann dich, Jim.“

Es dauerte einige Minuten, ehe Jim sich wirklich vollkommen entspannen konnte. Bones ließ sich entsprechend Zeit ihn vorzubereiten. Jim spürte die Dehnung durch Bones‘ Finger. Das anfängliche Brennen ließ mit der Zeit nach, machte einem sehr viel angenehmeren Gefühl Platz. Eine von Bones‘ Fingerspitzen berührte flüchtig seine Prostata und ließ Jim vor Erregung wimmern. Er wollte sofort mehr und Bones gab ihm endlich, wonach er sich sehnte.

Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich gänzlich an Bones‘ Fülle zu gewöhnen. Jim sah ihm in die Augen, nachdem der anfängliche Schmerz verebbte. Ein kleines Nicken sollte Bones versichern, dass er okay war. Behutsam begann dieser sich schließlich in Jim zu bewegen. Es war so ungewohnt, seinem Partner dabei in die Augen sehen zu können, dass Jim seine schon beinahe instinktiv schloss. Seine Hände fanden Bones‘ Rücken, zogen ihn näher und schoben ihn wieder von sich, den Rhythmus unterstützend.

Leonard veränderte seine Position, so dass er sich nicht mehr auf den Händen neben Jims Körper abstützte, sondern vor ihm knien konnte. Jim hatte, wie erwartet, erneut versucht, das Tempo zu bestimmen, also entzog er sich kurzerhand seiner Kontrolle. Jims Finger krallten sich in das Bettlaken.

„Was ist los, alter Mann? Kannst du schon nicht mehr?“

Jims kleine Provokation ließ Leonard grinsen. „Unfassbar“, grollte er dann und schob seine beiden Arme unter Jim durch, um ihn anzuheben. Jim saß auf seinem Schoß, sah ihm fest in die funkelnden Augen. „Dir werde ich zeigen, wer hier ein alter Mann ist.“

„Ist das ein Versprechen?“, grinste Jim, biss sich lustvoll auf die Unterlippe und schlang die Arme um Bones, um sich dann über ihm bewegen zu können.

Leonard hielt ihn fest, auch wenn seine beiden Knie unter dem zusätzlichen Gewicht schmerzhaft aufschrien. Über Jims Rücken legte sich rasch ein dünner Schweißfilm, der es ihm mit jeder Minute erschwerte, ihn festzuhalten. Ihre Küsse wurden mit wachsender Leidenschaft ungeschickter, derer sie sich frei von allen Sorgen hingaben.

Jim war es letztlich, der eine andere Stellung einforderte. Leonard war nicht undankbar dafür, auch wenn er Jim nicht mehr direkt ansehen konnte. Dieser streckte ihm in seitlicher Lage sein Rückteil zu, so dass Leonard sich an ihn löffeln konnte. Sie fanden schnell zurück in ihren Rhythmus. In Ermangelung der Möglichkeit, Jim küssen zu können, hinterließ Leonard eine Spur aus Lippen, Zähnen und Zunge rund um dessen Nacken, schlang den unteren Arm unter Jims Genick hindurch, so dass er schließlich seinen Brustkorb umschließen und ihn noch dichter an sich heranziehen konnte.

Ein erregtes Keuchen kam über Jims Lippen als Bones erneut seine Prostata erreichte und mit jedem Stoß erneut berührte. Sterne begannen vor seinen Augen zu tanzen und er spürte seinen Höhepunkt nahen. „Bin gleich soweit“, ließ er Bones zwischen zwei Atemzügen wissen.

Die Information bestärkte Leonard in seiner Bemühung, noch tiefer in Jim zu dringen. Abermals stöhnte Jim seinen Spitznamen, kombiniert mit allerlei unzüchtigen Anfeuerungsrufen. Leonards linke Hand griff nach Jims Erektion und massierte sie ihm selben Rhythmus, wie er in ihn stieß. Jim ergoss sich über seine Faust und schloss sich unwillentlich noch enger um Leonard, den daraufhin selbst nur noch wenige Augenblicke vom eigenen Orgasmus trennten. Dabei kamen ihm zusammenhanglose Worte über die Lippen, ehe er Jim in den Nacken küsste und ihn schwer atmend für ein paar Minuten festhielt.

„Mir tut ja das Personal leid, das morgen unsere Bettwäsche wechseln muss“, gluckste Jim leise flüsternd.

Leonard wollte ihn noch nicht loslassen. Er fürchtete ein bisschen, dass danach alles wieder beim Alten sein würde. „Mh-hm“, brummte er daher nur in den Nacken des jüngeren Mannes.

„Bones?“ Jim wandte sich so gut es ging um. Er wollte seinen Freund gerne ansehen können, aber seine Anatomie machte ihm dabei einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Hm?“

„Was hältst du von einer Dusche?“ Davon abgesehen klebte seine Bettseite. Dagegen musste er zumindest provisorisch eine Lösung finden. Die übliche Methode würde diesmal nicht funktionieren. Denn in der Regel verließ er das Hotelzimmer oder die Wohnung seines Sexualpartners anschließend. Er hatte nie jemanden zu sich ins Bett gelassen.

Es brauchte ein wenig Überredungskunst, aber schließlich gelang es Jim doch Bones ins Badezimmer und unter die Dusche zu locken. Dass er dort eine zweite Runde einplante, behielt er zunächst für sich. Bones würde es früh genug merken. Er wollte sich schließlich bei seinem Freund revanchieren.

§§§

Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche drehten sie die große Bettdecke einfach herum, legten über das klebrige Leintuch ein großes Badetuch und kuschelten sich nebeneinander ins Bett. Sie lagen entspannt beieinander, jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken und blickten stumm an die Decke.

Nach ihrem zweiten Mal war Leonard zwar körperlich erschöpft, seinem Verstand gelang es jedoch nicht abzuschalten. Vorsichtig drehte er den Kopf und sah zu Jim hinüber, vergewisserte sich, dass dieser noch nicht schlief. Als Jim sich ihm ebenfalls zuwandte und ein kleines Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erschien, fiel Leonard ein Stein vom Herzen.

„Alles okay bei dir?“, wollte Jim wissen.

„Klar. Und bei dir?“

„Könnte nicht besser sein.“ Bones war ein sehr rücksichtsvoller Liebhaber und hatte ihn so gut vorgedehnt, dass er morgen sicher keine Probleme haben würde, wenn er sich hinsetzen wollte. Das hatte Jim auch schon anders erlebt. In der Hitze des Gefechts war ihm das aber meist egal gewesen.

„Was geht dir durch den Kopf?“, fragte Leonard nach einem Augenblick der Stille.

Jim ging in sich, hörte auf die innere Stimme, die er viel zu gerne ignorierte bezüglich seines Privatlebens. Er genoss die neu gewonnene Nähe und wollte mehr davon. „Bist du ein Kuschler?“

Leonard hob die Augenbraue. „Was? Nein. Das weißt du doch. Warum fragst du?“

„Du hast mich vorhin so festgehalten und gekuschelt und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass du es gemocht hast. Wenn du auch sonst nicht unbedingt kuschelst … magst du es danach?“

„Kann schon sein.“ Er zuckte die Schultern. Seine Ex-Frau hatte es nicht leiden können und so hatte er es sich im Verlauf ihrer Ehe einfach abgewöhnt. Grundsätzlich war er seit seiner Scheidung Single gewesen und hatte sich an den mangelnden Körperkontakt durchaus gewöhnt.

„Möchtest du es versuchen?“

„Du willst mit mir kuscheln?“

Diesmal zuckte Jim die Schultern, auch wenn es ihm keineswegs gleichgültig war. „Ja.“

Etwas sonderbar Warmes umhüllte Leonards Herz. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Als er die Bettdecke leicht anhob und die rechte Armbeuge freimachte, kuschelte Jim sich gleich dicht an ihn und legte schließlich den Kopf auf seine Brust. Ganz automatisch schlang Leonard den rechten Arm um ihn, so dass er Jim am unteren Rücken kraulen konnte.

Jim schloss behaglich die Augen und lauschte auf Bones‘ Herzschlag. Er war ganz ruhig und gleichmäßig. Er fühlte sich so entspannt wie schon lange nicht mehr und fiel kurz darauf in einen tiefen Schlaf.


	4. Chapter 4

Leonard hatte in jener Nacht nur wenig geschlafen und war kurz vor Sonnenaufgang erwacht. Jim hatte sich während der kurzen Stunden Schlaf dicht an ihn gekuschelt und nicht mehr losgelassen. Selbst als Leonard sich unter Jim herausgeschält hatte, da ihm viel zu warm geworden war, hatte dieser sogar im Tiefschlaf eindeutige Geräusche des Protests von sich gegeben und dem Arzt damit ein warmes Lächeln abverlangt.

Die beiden Sonnen gingen schließlich direkt hintereinander auf und tauchten den bis dahin dunklen Horizont über der Meeresbucht nach und nach in einen Farbverlauf aus zartem Violett und Orange. Die ersten Frühaufsteher tummelten sich bereits am Strand und machten ihre Surfbretter bereit. Leonard beobachtete sie eine Weile von der Terrasse aus und spielte für einen Augenblick mit dem Gedanken, sich ihnen anzuschließen.

Er drehte sich nachdenklich um und sah Jim, der, alle Viere von sich gestreckt, bäuchlings in der Mitte des großen Bettes lag. Er schlummerte nach wie vor tief und fest. Aber Leonard kannte Jim gut genug um zu wissen, dass dieser sich Sorgen machen würde, wenn er nicht mehr hier wäre sobald Jim aufwachte. Gerade nach ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht war es entscheidend, dass er hier sein würde. Das Surfbrett lief ihm nicht davon. Sie hatten immerhin noch fast zwei Tage hier auf Risa, ehe ihr Landurlaub zu Ende wäre.

Also rief er den Zimmerservice und ließ sich von einer der Angestellten ein luxuriöses Frühstück für zwei Personen bringen. Jim erwachte als die Lieferung eintraf, obwohl die Risanerin wie vereinbart nur anklopfte, und setzte sich schlaftrunken und mit vollkommen zerzausten Haaren im Bett auf. Er fuhr sich über den nackten Oberkörper und schenkte Leonard ein Lächeln, als dieser den Wagen mit dem Frühstück direkt bis an das Bett schob.

„Ich wollte dich damit überraschen“, ließ er Jim wissen und hob die diversen Deckel, damit sein Liebster die verschiedenen Speisen sehen konnte. „Entschuldige, wenn ich dich geweckt habe.“

Jim schnappte sich eine Tasse und goss sich etwas von dem heißen Getränk aus einer Kanne ein, das er für Kaffee hielt. „Du hast mich nicht geweckt, keine Sorge.“ Er nippte an der Tasse und verzog postwendend das Gesicht.

„Und, wie ist der Kaffeeersatz?“

„Schmeckt seltsam.“ Jim schnupperte an der Tasse, ehe Leonard sie ihm aus der Hand nahm und selbst daran nippte.

„Tja, es geht doch nichts über irdischen Kaffee am Morgen.“

„Und am Nachmittag“, grinste Jim sonnig.

Leonard erwiderte das Lächeln und nickte zustimmend. Für einen gedehnten Moment sahen sie einander tief in die Augen. Aber keiner von beiden schien so recht zu wissen, was er sagen oder tun sollte. Bevor der Moment unangenehm werden konnte, lenkte Leonard ab und verteilte Obstsalat aus heimischen Früchten und eine weiße Substanz, die wohl so etwas wie Jogurt oder Quark sein sollte, in zwei Schalen. Eine davon reichte er Jim zusammen mit einem Löffel.

„Danke, Bones.“ Jim lehnte sich spontan vor und küsste ihn mit leicht geöffneten Lippen auf den Mund.

Der Kuss war unendlich zärtlich, aber viel zu schnell vorüber. Leonard befeuchtete sich anschließend die Lippen und lächelte erneut. „Ich bin ein bisschen aus der Übung“, gestand er schließlich und kratzte sich beschämt am Hinterkopf. Den eigenen Obstsalat stellte er zurück auf den Wagen, während Jim bereits begann seinen hungrig zu verschlingen.

„Was meinst du?“, fragte Jim kauend und mit viel zu vollem Mund, was jedes Wort ein wenig undeutlich klingen ließ.

Leonard versuchte ihn nicht daran zu erinnern, dass er langsam essen und nicht mit vollem Mund sprechen sollte, auch wenn es ihm durchaus auf der Zunge lag. Stattdessen zuckte er verlegen die Schultern. „Du weißt schon.“

Jims Augen wurden groß, als ihm scheinbar ein Licht aufging. „Oh, Bones.“ Hastig stellte er seine Schale beiseite und rückte näher an Leonard heran. Er wischte sich den Obstsaft mit dem Handrücken vom Mund. „Du warst toll. Die ganze Nacht war … grandios. Ich …“

Leonard verdrehte die Augen, schmunzelte jedoch dabei. „Das meine ich nicht, Dummerchen. Aber es ist gut zu wissen, dass es dir gefallen hat. Ich fand es nämlich auch sehr schön mit dir.“

Wie immer, wenn er nervös oder unsicher war, leckte Jim sich über die Lippen.

Leonard liebte diese vollen Lippen und wollte sie unentwegt küssen. Er besann sich jedoch eines Besseren und fuhr fort, ehe der Jungspund weiter falsche Mutmaßungen anstellen konnte. „Ich meinte den Morgen danach. Mein letzter liegt viele Jahre zurück und ich hab das Mädchen einige Zeit später geheiratet, daher …“

„Und ich bin nie über Nacht geblieben“, zuckte Jim die Schultern. „Was hast du denn bisher am ‚Morgen danach‘ getan? Was tun Paare üblicherweise nach ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht?“

„Wir haben darüber gesprochen. Überlegt, wie es weitergehen soll. Solche Dinge eben.“

„Willst du denn darüber reden?“, fragte Jim vorsichtig und verstrickte die Finger seiner rechten Hand mit Leonards linken.

Der ältere Mann überlegte einen Moment, ehe er den Kopf langsam schüttelte. „Nicht unbedingt.“ Er hob seine linke Hand und führte Jims Fingerspitzen an seinen Mund, um sie zu küssen. „Diese dämlichen Analysen danach sind ohnehin Blödsinn.“

In Jims Gesicht erschien ein zufriedenes Grinsen. Er rückte noch ein wenig näher an Leonard heran, so dass sich ihre Oberkörper beinahe berühren konnten. Allerdings trug Leonard ein T-Shirt und die Bermudas vom Vorabend. Wie von selbst fand Jims rechte Hand unter den Stoff des Shirts und streichelte mit dem Daumen über Leonards Unterbauch. „Wir könnten einfach zusammen frühstücken und duschen.“

Leonard hob schmunzelnd seine rechte Augenbraue. „Das ist eine ganz hervorragende Idee.“

§§§

Sie hatten kaum ein Freizeitangebot ausgelassen, das Risa ihnen zu bieten hatte. Leonard hatte sich sehr zu Jims großer Verwunderung sogar auf eine entspannte Massage eingelassen. Sie hatten es sich in den heißen Quellen gut gehen und die Seele baumeln lassen und waren abends gemütlich Essen gegangen, dabei hatten sie sich mit ihren Freunden und Kollegen ausgetauscht.

Die neue Richtung, in die ihre Beziehung sich entwickelt hatte, wollte Leonard jedoch vorerst für sich behalten. Er unterschätzte dabei jedoch gründlich Gailas außerordentliche Fähigkeiten, was die Analyse seiner und auch Jims Körpersprache betraf. Denn auch wenn die beiden tunlichst darauf achteten, sich in Gegenwart ihrer Freunde nicht zärtlich zu berühren, so sprachen ihre verstohlenen Blicke doch Bände.

An ihrem letzten Tag lagen Jim und Gaila unter einem Sonnenschirm am Strand und genossen je einen Cocktail, während Leonard auf den türkisfarbenen Wellen surfte und Scotty irgendwo im seichteren Teil der Lagune schnorchelte.

Gailas Kopf drehte sich unbemerkt in Jims Richtung, der seinerseits kaum ein Auge von Leonard lassen konnte. Sie beobachtete ihren Freund und Captain einige Zeit schweigsam und folgte gelegentlich seinem Blick hinaus aufs weite Meer. Schließlich konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und machte ihrer Neugierde Luft. „Wenn ich deine Blicke richtig deute, bist du mir nicht mehr böse, dass ich euch ein Apartment mit nur einem Bett gebucht habe.“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest“, gab sich Jim möglichst unschuldig, schloss hinter seiner dunklen Sonnenbrille jedoch die Augen und fluchte im Stillen. War es tatsächlich so offensichtlich? Und falls ja, nur für eine Freundin wie Gaila, oder ahnte inzwischen auch Scotty etwas? Bones würde ihm vermutlich den Hals herumdrehen, wenn er von Gailas Vermutung erfuhr.

„Weißt du, ich rieche die sexuelle Spannung zwischen euch, Jim. Ich brauche keine Augen, um zu sehen, dass ihr beiden endlich zur Sache gekommen seid. Jemand, der euch kennt, hört den Unterschied auch. Ihr redet anders miteinander. Ihr seid ungewöhnlich rücksichtsvoll dem anderen gegenüber, was die Planung der Freizeitaktivitäten angeht. Und was noch wichtiger ist, du bist nicht einen Tag mit einem dieser drolligen Horga’hns losgezogen. Und DAS, mein Lieber, verrät mir alles über euch beide.“ Ein breites Grinsen begleitete ihre letzten Worte. „Ich freue mich für euch, Jim.“

Er schob seine Sonnenbrille auf sein Haar, um Gaila ernst ansehen zu können. „Lass nur Bones nicht wissen, dass du es weißt. Er lyncht mich!“

„Seid ihr nicht zu alt für diese Art Versteckspiel? Meine Güte, auf der Enterprise wurden Wetten darauf abgeschlossen, wie lange ihr wohl noch brauchen werdet.“

Jims Gesichtsausdruck entgleiste bei ihren Worten. „Wetten? Das meinst du doch nicht ernst.“

Gaila zuckte ihre grünen Schultern und zog am Strohhalm ihres Cocktails. „Ich hab übrigens gewonnen.“

„Du hast dich daran beteiligt?“ Jim war tatsächlich entsetzt. Was ging es denn irgendwen unter seinem Kommando an, mit wem er schlief? „Du hast uns wegen dieser bescheuerten Wette dieses Apartment gebucht. Hab ich recht?“

Ein sonniges Lächeln erschien in Gailas Gesicht. „Ich habe euch doch nur den nötigen Schubs in die richtige Richtung gegeben. Dass die Gefühle zwischen euch über eine platonische Freundschaft hinausgehen, war mir seit der Akademie klar, Jim.“

Wie von selbst suchten Jims Augen erneut Leonard, der nichtsahnend eine Welle nach der anderen ritt und offenbar ganz und gar in seinem Element war. Schließlich seufzte er hörbar und schob sich die Sonnenbrille wieder auf die Nase. „Ich bin ein toter Mann.“

„Von mir wird er nichts erfahren. Ich kann schweigen wie ein Sarg.“

„Grab. Es heißt schweigen wie ein Grab“, korrigierte er seine orionische Freundin.

Es vergingen einige Minuten, in denen sie beide einfach nur dem Rauschen des Meeres lauschten und den Wellengang beobachteten.

„Und was hast du gewonnen?“, fragte Jim nach einer Weile.

Gaila grinste daraufhin. „Zwei volle Urlaubswochen, während die Verlierer meine Schichten übernehmen müssen.“

„Ich kann mir schon denken, wohin dich dein nächster Urlaub führen wird“, lächelte Jim.

Gaila zuckte einmal mehr mit den Schultern. „Jamaharon wird überbewertet, wie ich finde. Risa ist bei weitem nicht der einzig paradiesische Planet, der einen Urlaub wert ist.“

„Sag bloß, du bist hier nicht auf deine Kosten gekommen?“, erkundigte sich Jim.

Dazu wollte Gaila lieber nichts mehr sagen. Stattdessen schlürfte sie ihren Cocktail aus, stellte das Glas neben ihrer Liege in den Sand und genoss die Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrer Haut.

Diesmal war es Jim, der sie für einen langen Moment musterte, ehe er es ihr gleichtat und sich wieder gemütlich in die Liege lümmelte. „Danke“, sagte er schließlich nur. „Ich schulde dir was.“

„Es war mir das allergrößte Vergnügen“, erwiderte Gaila schmunzelnd, griff nach Jims Hand und drückte sie freundschaftlich. „Du kannst es wieder gut machen, wenn du mich zu deiner Trauzeugin ernennst.“

Jim gluckste tief. „Abgemacht.“

 

E N D E


End file.
